


hearts, lies and friends

by headfirstslider (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Developing Relationship, False Accusations, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/headfirstslider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by this post on polyshippromots: "Person A is called by multiple friends out of concern because “I think B is cheating on you”, but in reality everyone just caught B kissing with C, the recent addition to the relationship and they hadn’t gotten around to telling all of their friends yet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	hearts, lies and friends

gerard and brendon had just started dating patrick, and it was good so far. gerard had a busier schedule than brendon's and patrick's, so they were seen together more often. the two boys would be affectionate in public, and it all was going well. they felt genuinely happy in the relationship.

that was until gerard started getting call over call, text over text. the first one was from mikey, their brother. he sounded worried. "what's wrong, mikey?" gerard asked when they accepted the call.

mikey drew a long sigh. "i think brendon is cheating on you."

"why do you think that?"

"i saw him kiss another guy yesterday on the street."

gerard already had a supposition, and their lips curved into a smile. "what did the guy look like?"

"uh. he was really short, like five foot four inches. he had bleached blonde hair and i think his eyes were blue." gerard started laughing hysterically, knowing it was patrick. "gee? why are you laughing?" mikey was definitely weirded out by his sibling's attitude.

gerard took a few seconds to calm down. "ah, he's our new boyfriend. i'm dating him too. we just didn't tell anybody yet."

"so you're in a polyamorous relationship?"

"yeah."

"oh, i see. sorry for the trouble."

that was the first one. then, ryan -- brendon's ex, funnily enough -- would have texted them. then, ray and frank.

they told brendon the whole situation, and he decided to just be overly affectionate with the short boy until every one of their friends was aware of it.

gerard got bored of getting texts about it almost everyday, but it lasted around two weeks before everyone got to know. pete, patrick's ex, would have been a little of an asshole over it, but that was all bad that had happened. 


End file.
